


Toujours

by journesol



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Season 4, Rare Moments, Title is French for Always, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, based on a tumblr prompt, inspired by a tumblr post, when everything's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journesol/pseuds/journesol
Summary: Inspired by a Tumblr Post by unpromptly:No. 176“Do you love me?”“Is the sky purple?”“Sometimes? If the sunset and the clouds are right, I suppose...” they trailed off. “You're an incredible asshole.”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Toujours

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta-ed
> 
> note: Toujours is French for “Always”

“Sherlock,” John called out softly, making the said man snap his gaze out of the burning fireplace and into John's piercing eyes. He looked curious. “do you love me?” He asked,  _ softer _ . The rain outside could've overpowered the sound of John's voice if Sherlock wasn't listening intently. 

The detective remained quiet for a while, studying his partner's calm face illuminated by the warm glow of the fire. His eyes shone like gold and he licked his lips in such a sinful manner— A deadly combination that made Sherlock shiver.

John started to question why it took so long for Sherlock to speak; to answer his ever so simple question— then came an afterthought; This was  _ Sherlock Holmes _ . Love was never an easy concept when it came to him.  _ Could it be that he has never felt anything for him? Maybe he never loved John?  _ Questions started filling John's mind causing him to grow nervous by the second.

“When we go out, do I bring my coat?”

John curiously raised a brow at the odd question but nodded anyways. “Always.” 

Sherlock turned to look at the door where their coats were hung at the back. He motioned at it. “How about my Belstaff?”

“You always have that too.” 

The detective hummed. “On cases, how often do I go to my Mind Palace?”

“Pretty often.” John thought. “Scratch that— always.”

“Do I play the violin?” 

“Yes, always.” John smiled. “You don't stop until you notice it's three in the morning.” 

Sherlock stifles a small laugh. “How often are we together?”

“We're always together.”

That made Sherlock absentmindedly smile. John mirroring his look. “Do I kiss you goodmorning?”

“Always. Even at night.” John paused. “Actually, anytime of the day as long as you get the chance.”

“Do I tend to surprise you?”

“Oh god, Sherlock.” John groans. They both laugh at his tendency to exaggerate his answers, much like right now. “Yes. Always. No matter if it's good or bad.” 

“Do you trust me?”

“Unbelievably so, I always trust you.” A smile grew on John's face as cocked his head to the side in a cute manner, shy from his answer. This made Sherlock's chuckle softly.

“Do I make you happy, John?” 

There was a short silence that filled the flat, the only sound was the cackling of firewood and the rain, which now lessened, outside. The two stared at each other, almost like a battle of who would look away first. Sherlock, who was now the one that waited nervously for a response to his question and John who was deep in thought.

_ Just the two of us against the rest of the world. _

The detective's words about two years ago were, oddly, the first thing that came to John's mind. Sherlock did bring him along during rough times and there were some instances that made those times worser. He had hit rock bottom (sometimes, literally) because of him. Although, Sherlock also drove him to somewhere good; wherein John had moments where he saw the goodness of it and learned from the experiences as well. 

In short, Sherlock was probably the best thing that happened to him.

“Always.” John suddenly blurted out. Heat rose to his cheeks and the doctor just prayed Sherlock didn't notice. “You always make me happy, Sherlock. Eversince that day we met and had our first case together until this very second, in this very place we call home. You made me feel a lot of things, good or bad, but you always tend to make me happy at the end of the day without fail.” 

Sherlock genuinely smiles at that, not trying to fight it back down. He leans back and crosses his legs. “Well then,” he clears his throat. “that begs the question doctor, do I love you?” 

John blinked. Once. Twice.  _ This whole thing... Oh, this incredible arsehole.  _

The doctor smiled knowingly. “Always?” 

“Always, Watson.” Sherlock gets up from his arm chair and presses a soft kiss on top of John's head. “ _ Always _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> alright so i'm looking for a beta reader aka someone who can read my fics first before i post 'em (we can become friends too!) so if you like sherlock, fanfiction, and wanna gain a weirdo (but nice!) friend along the way, hit me tf up! twitter and tumblr: @auldlangsher
> 
> btw, did you like it?  
> kudos and comments are whole-heartedly appreciated ❤️


End file.
